The Bath
by KiloWhiskeyOscar
Summary: Even Princess's need a moment to relax; Kitana is no different as she slips into a warm bath. When Jade appears on the scene, Kitana invites her long time friend and bodyguard to joining her. Both think the same thing; what's the harm? LEMON. Kitana/Jade


Disclaimer: Remember when I said I'd be taking a break? I meant I'd be taking a break from writing full stories; didn't say anything about one-shots. That being said, this is my first Mortal Kombat piece featuring Kitana and Jade from the 2011 video game. And no, I don't own the rights to Mortal Kombat.

* * *

><p>The Bath<p>

She was royalty; the heir to the throne of Outworld and daughter to Shao Khan. Yet even Princess Kitana needed a moment to herself, for above all else, she was a woman. She had gone to her private quarters following the events of the second day of the tournament. Her quarters were quite elegant; a large bed rested upon the far wall, a series of open pathway led outside to the balcony overlooking the garden. Kitana went there to get some much needed air. The full moon hovered above the island, lighting everything around. Kitana looked toward the garden, seeing the moon's reflection in the pond as she undid her mask and took a deep breath. The wind was brisk but gentle against her silky smooth skin. The occasional shiver hardly bothered her, but Kitana returned to her quarters all the same.

A Turkish bath rested at the other end of the quarters, warm vapors of steam coming from the water. Kitana began removing her otherwise, and often, revealing blue attire piece by piece. Very soon, she stood naked and knelt down by the edge of the bath. She traced the surface with her fingers, forming tiny ripples. Already, Kitana could feel little beads of sweat running down her skin from the warmth of the water before she stepped into the bath. The water felt wonderful against her skin as she slowly lowered herself into the bath. Yes, this was just what the Princess needed and with no one else to bother her, she had a moment to herself. It allowed Kitana to be just a woman and not a pawn in Shao Khan's plot to conquer Earthrealm. Secretly, she hoped one of the Earthrealm warriors would win the tournament. Or maybe she was merely playing favorites; she couldn't tell.

Kitana submerged her head into the bath briefly and resurfaced, wiping the soothing water from her face and ringing her long jet black hair over her shoulder. Then, absentmindedly, Kitana lightly touched her right breast. Rubbed it, traced the nipple. Then Kitana did the same with her left breast and then, whether she was even conscious of it or not, slowly began reaching for the space between her legs. She must have been, for she lightly signed. But she stopped at the sound of an opening door. Instinctively, she shielded her naked breasts from view, half expecting that treacherous bastard Shang Tsung or someone else to enter unannounced and uninvited. Thankfully, the intruder turned out to be Jade. There wasn't any mistaking the revealing green outfit worn by Kitana's bodyguard and lifelong friend. Thank the Elder Gods for that. Of all those that walked the island that were forbidden from entering Kitana's quarters, Jade was the one and only exception.

"Princess." Jade greeted.

"Jade, you startled me." Kitana said and a sighed slightly.

"My apologies," Jade approached the bath and knelt by it, only vaguely seeing Kitana's nude form under the water. "I came to see if you were alright after today."

"I'm quite alright, Jade. Thank you," Kitana quietly said. "Actually, I'm a bit trouble."

"Troubled how, Princess?"

"This tournament. This tournament seems like a farce, created by Shang Tsung to ensure Shao Khan's entry into Earthrealm," Kitana stated. "Personally, I hope one of the Earthrealm warriors succeed. Perhaps one the Shaolin monks."

"Princess, with all due respect; you speak blasphemy. Shao Khan is you father." Jade pointedly said.

"Is he, or did he simply take my mother for his own ambitions," Kitana said sharply. "Jade, we've been close friends since childhood, and you're the only one I've ever trusted," Kitana stated, rising just slightly out of the water. "But even you must realize that something is very wrong with this tournament."

Jade pouted under her mask but didn't break her gaze from Kitana. "I believe you are correct in your assumptions, Kitana. But I fear there's very little we can do, except allow the tournament to run its course."

"Agreed," Kitana said as she adjusted herself, partially exposing her breasts but submerging them again. "Jade, you're my most trusted ally, and it's for that reason that I believe we should keep this to ourselves. This conversation must never leave these walls."

"Understood, Princess," Jade said and stood upright, preparing to leave. "This conversation never occurred."

Jade's word was more than enough for Kitana to except; she wouldn't ever betray her. As Jade went to leave, Kitana went on to relax herself further. Only, something happened that Kitana didn't expect. As she relaxed her body became warmer than normal and not just due to the bath. The urge to touch herself returned with a vengeance. As much as she hated herself to even think it, Kitana didn't want to do it alone. The only other person… was Jade. No! Kitana dismissed the brewing idea as foolish, but at the same time was a bit more intrigued by it. But Jade would never even consider something like that. Would she? Jade was the only one Kitana trusted; her closest friend. Maybe! For all Kitana knew, Jade was just as stressed as she was. What was the harm?

"Jade!"

Jade stopped just short of the door and turned back. "Yes, Princess?"

"You do not have to depart so soon, you know." Kitana said.

"I know, but it is not my desire to disturbed you further." Jade exclaimed.

"Nonsense. Even you must admit that you're as stressed as I am, and you deserve a moment to relax," Kitana explained, all the while fighting the tingling sensation between her thighs. And losing. "Please, join me."

Jade was growing slightly suspicious at Kitana's odd behavior. "I should not."

"Why are you hesitant, Jade," Kitana wondered. "It's only a bath we share. What is the harm? I'm not commanding as your Princess. I'm inviting you as a friend."

Jade's cheeks became rose red. By now, she suspected that Kitana was acting so strangely because she was aroused. She might have been pleasing herself when Jade walked in earlier. Or maybe Jade was being paranoid. What was the harm in sharing a bath with Princess Kitana? Jade approached the bath, stripping away her clothes and untying her hair as she went. Kitana didn't dare show it, but she marveled at Jade's ebony skin. Such a beautiful woman was Jade… Did Kitana just think that? About Jade? Her bodyguard and long time friend whom at this very moment, was stepping nervously into the bath across from her? Kitana shook away the thought creeping through her mind as Jade settled into the bath. That didn't stop Kitana from inadvertently sneaking a glimpse of Jade's breasts. Jade might have caught Kitana, but to her credit she said nothing. Still, it made her slightly warmer than normal. Or maybe it was the bath water.

"There. Any better, Jade?" Kitana asked to break the awkward silence.

"Actually, this feels quite nice, Princess," Jade answered, a slightly timid tone in her voice. "I do appreciate the invite."

Kitana nodded slightly. "Yes, well, I imagined you could use it as much as I. And, you don't have to address me as _Princess _all the time."

"My apologies. Old habits."

"No doubt," Kitana said when she noticed Jade fidgeting slightly. "You appear oddly tense, Jade. Talk to me; is something else bothering you?"

Jade had to adjust in the bath as she was becoming hot. "No, Princess. I'm just not use to these moments of relaxation. I'm more accustomed to fighting and protecting you."

"I'm more than capable of defending myself, Jade. But as always, I welcome your help," Kitana stood up and moved toward Jade. Jade turned away but still couldn't help but glimpse at Kitana's very wet, very naked form, who was now sitting behind her. "Perhaps it's time that I return the favor," Then Kitana rested her hands on Jade's shoulders. "Wouldn't you agree?"

By now Jade was unsure of whether she should feel nervous or intrigued. Or both. But in truth, Jade found herself becoming relaxed as Kitana gently rubbed her shoulders. Jade felt herself fidget a little bit but relaxed in due time. It wasn't often that Kitana provided massages. Well, she never did. But in this particular case, away from the prying eyes of others, Kitana did just that. Jade, despite her initial disinterest, started slowly but surely to welcome it. Then Kitana very slowly moved her hands from Jade's shoulders to her arms. Jade sighed, feeling her body temperature build bit by bit. At first she thought it was the bath water warming, but Jade soon knew it was her. Her heartbeat was steadily climbing too.

Then Jade felt a slight tingle between her thighs, just as Kitana had felt it earlier. Perhaps Kitana was feeling the same tingle as well, as hers hands were now steadily reaching down toward Jade's breasts. Jade's first instinct was to pull away, gather her clothes and leave. But she stayed. She felt Kitana's hand trace around her right breast under the water. Then the same happened to the left breast. Incidentally, Jade's own hand traced Kitana's submerged leg. At that point, Jade's mind was telling her no. Her body was telling her yes. She was aroused and she knew, and Kitana was the only person to help satisfy that arousal. Jade mentally asked herself; what was the harm? She turned and faced Kitana and, surprising both herself and the Princess, planted her lips to hers. Jade pulled away just as quickly, and Kitana held her fingers to her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Princess," she said apologetically while moving to leave the bath. "I don't know what possessed me to…"

"Nor I, Jade." Kitana said in a tone that was more surprised than upset.

Jade felt foolish and stupid and like she had committed the ultimate form of disrespect. "I take my leave, Princess. I'm sorry it came to this." Jade began gathering her discarded clothes and went to leave.

"Jade," Kitana called and stopped Jade. Jade turned to see Kitana leaving the bath, and not bothering to hide her naked form. "You've no reason to be sorry."

Jade turned away for a moment and turned back, cursing herself for thinking this; _Kitana is so beautiful. But how could I possibly…_

Kitana closed the distance between the two women and broke Jade's train of thought. Then to Jade's shock, Kitana returned the kiss, only more passionately. Jade's mind told her to pull away and leave; her body said otherwise. She returned the kiss, dropping her clothes in the process. They embraced, pressing their breasts together and even wrestled against the wall. Jade rubbed Kitana's soft and soaked skin, caressed her leg, while Kitana placed one hand on Jade's left breast. They soon broke the kiss and locked eyes, breathing lightly.

After a few moments, Jade said, "Shall we continue this in the bed, Princess?"

"No," Kitana said and turned to the bath. Turning back to Jade, "I have a better idea."

Kitana led Jade back into the bath, both them becoming warmer in all the right places as they entered the water. Once they were half submerged, their upper torsos out of the water, they returned to sharing a passionate kiss. They slipped their tongues into each other's mouth, rubbed each other's soft skin and groped the more sensitive parts of their bodies. Jade hoisted Kitana out of the bath and sat her down on the edge of it. The chill of the floor sent a shiver up the Princess's spine, yet it felt so good against her buttocks. Then Jade groped it, causing Kitana to moan a bit even through the unbroken kiss. But the need to breathe came about as Princess and Bodyguard broke away. Kitana leaned back, allowing Jade to further caress and take a taste of her supple breast. It made Kitana exhaled quickly, the feeling of Jade's lips around the nipples becoming like nothing she'd ever experienced. And she'd experienced a great deal in her 10,000 years of life; nothing like she was feeling now. Yet, Kitana felt that on some level, what she was doing with Jade wasn't right. It felt right but…

_By the Elder Gods; how can something so wrong feel so good?_

Jade suddenly halted and looked at Kitana. "Is everything alright, Princess?"

"I'm fine, Jade. I'm just… I find myself questioning what we're doing here."

"We could stop, Princess," Jade stated. "I… I wouldn't hold it against you."

Kitana narrowed her eyes onto Jade, and could she was lying. So adorable. "Do you want to stop, Jade?"

"No," Jade said and inched a bit closer to Kitana. "I just… I've loved you from the first day we met, but I thought it inappropriate to act on my feelings and…"

Kitana silenced Jade with a kiss, broke away and said, "You should never hide the truth from me, Jade. It doesn't suit you. Besides, I've always felt the same for you."

Then in an attempt to prove her words, Kitana reached down into the warm bath water and found her target. Jade tensed upon feeling the Princess's fingers between her legs and almost let out a gasp. Once again, Kitana silenced Jade with a kiss while gently rubbing the slit and tracing the fleshy edges. At the same time, she felt a tingle in her spot as Jade pulled her back into the bath. The combined heat from the bath water and their bodies sent Kitana and Jade into a frenzy as they continued their moment of ecstasy.

They returned to sharing a deep, passionate kiss while gently groping each other supple breasts. It was Kitana who seemed to have a bit of an advantage over Jade as she carefully fondled her most sensitive spot. Jade was soundly struggling to compose herself as she kissed the Princess and massaged her breasts. In a way, it was as though they were fighting in their own personal tournament, and Kitana was winning. The fighter in Jade wouldn't let that happen, so she reached into the bath and found her target. Now Kitana felt a tickle between her thighs; two fingers rubbing her soft spot. She broke the kiss and took a breath before glaring at Jade, who had a devil look on her face. Kitana smirked in a way that would've made that foolish movie star fighter, whose name she couldn't remember, blush. She took to licking Jade's right breast while massaging the left breast with her free hand. She also continued to tickle Jade's slit, making Jade cringe at every moment.

Jade refused to be defeated in such a way and pushed her fingers deep into the Princess, causing Kitana to gasp much louder than normal. Jade silenced her with a hard kiss to avoid drawing unwanted attention; if there were any else present. Kitana could feel Jade's fingers inside of her, moving in and out and making her moan even as Jade was kissing her. The kiss was broken once more and Kitana in turn pushed her own fingers into Jade's slit. Jade was about to yelp and had to bite her lip to keep quiet. Kitana pushed her fingers deeper into Jade for another moan, and she smiled at her continued dominance as she pushed in and out. Then she felt Jade's fingers pushed deeper into her and she ultimately threw her arms around Jade, even digging her fingers into Jade's back. Jade pulled her own finger out of Kitana as they locked eyes.

"How does… how does it feel, Princess?" Jade asked while breathing lightly.

"Wonderful," Kitana breathed. "Shall we finish this?"

"What did you have in mind, Princess?" Jade asked.

_I wish she'd stopping calling me that._ Kitana thought and kissed Jade lightly. She then said, "How about this?"

Kitana repositioned herself so she would be straddling Jade in a way so their inner thighs were pressed together. Jade could feel Kitana on top of her, and it felt just Kitana described it, wonderful. Kitana started to move, gyrating her hips from side to side and rubbing up against Jade. Jade could feel something welling up inside of her, a steadily building sensation of… it couldn't be described. It simply felt wonderful. Soon enough, Jade began to match Kitana's motions and moved her hips to and fro. Now Kitana felt the same feeling within herself, and she too couldn't find the words to explain it. Nor did she.

For now, they focused solely on the pure pleasure of each other; no worries about anything in the outside world. They rubbed and pushed into one another in a steady and sensual rhythm, their breasts pressing together. Beads of sweat ran down their warm bodies and into the bath water, which had grown warmer with each passing second. They pressed their lips together, both as way to keep silent and to simply bask in the taste the other's tongue in their mouth. It was overwhelming. For Princess Kitana, it was the very thing she needed to relieve herself of the burdens of royalty and simply be a woman. For Jade, it was a dream come true to be able share herself with her closest friend. For both, at least for the moment, it was just the thing they needed.

Kitana and Jade pushed further in their shared ecstasy, their bodies rubbing against one another amid the warm bath water. The water itself seemed to get warmer with each move they made. Jade took a little incentive and buried her face gently into Kitana's breast. Kitana could feel Jade's tongue tracing the nipples one after another. It was simply too good to describe even if the right words were found. And, she wouldn't want to. Kitana groped one of Jade's breasts, gently pulling on the nipple and letting it snap back and much to Jade's delight. Then they stopped toying with each other and went about continuing the rhythmic session of love making.

This time, they didn't kiss. They kept each other in full view with eyes locked as they kept up the moment. The feeling of one another was, as Kitana explained it, wonderful. Whether that was the best way to describe it, neither of them knew or cared. An ever building feeling within them forced them into hastening their movements. The world was all but forgotten to them; no tournament. No sorcerers or homicidal ninjas. No Earth born warriors and no gods to worry about. All that matter to Kitana and Jade was this very moment of passion. Of love.

Sadly, as with all moments, this one was bound to reach a climax at some point. Kitana was certainly close to hers and Jade wasn't that far behind. They kept going for as long as possible, enjoying the moment as much possible. Faster, harder and with vigor than if they were fighting a random opponent, Kitana and Jade steadily approached a dual a finality of pleasure until finally… climax. They fell back into the water, soaked and exhausted but ultimately satisfied. They huddled in a corner of the bath with Kitana in Jade's arms, countless little beads of sweat dripping from their naked forms. Kitana traced Jade's beautiful ebony face and looked to her, a small, exhausted smile on her face. Jade returned the smile and lightly kissed the Princess's forehead.

"That was… most enjoyable, Jade. Thank you." Kitana murmured.

"It was my pleasure to serve you, Princess," Jade said with a sigh. "I… I shoulde by on my way." Jade went to leave but Kitana stopped her.

"Stay with me, Jade," she whispered. "At least for a little while."

Jade's first impulse was to leave but she stayed put and smiled. "As you wish, Princess."

"And please, Jade," Kitana lightly kissed Jade on the lips. She then said, "Just call me Kitana."

Jade, as if on instinct, pulled Kitana closer to her as they nestled together. Jade whispered, "I… I love you… Kitana."

Kitana whispered back, "And I you, Jade."

In the bath they lay, warm to one another's touch and fully satisfied. The world was forgotten around them; no sorcerers. No earth warriors. No tournament. All that mattered was the here and now, as Kitana and Jade slipped away into sleep in amid the war bath. The question of what was the harm now had an answer; for Kitana and Jade, it was worth it.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, I've done it. This is the first time I've done a one-shot with two women. I thought it'd be tricky but I think it came out nicely. But what matters is you opinion, so drop a comment or two and hopefully, you fully enjoyed it. Just to reiterate, I am on a much needed break from writing <strong>full stories<strong>, but not one shots. That being said, this has been KiloWhiskeyOscar saying... EVERYBODY WINS! SEXUALITY!


End file.
